The present disclosure relates to a display controller, information processing device and display method, and more particularly, to a display controller capable of switching between GPUs (Graphics Processing Units), for example, according to the application, and to an information processing device having the same and display method of the same.
Information processing device products such as personal computers incorporating a GPU (hereinafter referred to as an integrated GPU) in their CPU (Central Processing Unit) or chipset have been developed. Further, some products equipped with another GPU connected to an external device (hereinafter referred to as a discrete GPU) are now available. Such a discrete GPU is designed, for example, for a high-resolution external monitor.
The comparison of integrated and discrete GPUs shows that the discrete GPUs generally offer higher processing capability, but that the integrated GPUs consume less power. Therefore, various techniques for switching between the two GPUs have been proposed in consideration of the above features for those information processing devices having integrated and discrete GPUs (refer, for example, to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-179225 referred to as Patent Document 1 hereinafter).
Patent Document 1 proposes a technique for switching between the integrated and discrete GPUs by user operation.